1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a dynamic circuit, and more particularly to a high speed dynamic domino circuit and an integrated circuit including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic circuit is widely used to design and manufacture a high speed integrated circuit. However, uses of the dynamic circuit in integrated circuits in portable devices may be limited because the dynamic circuit may consume relatively more power than static circuits. In addition, when the dynamic circuit is used in an integrated circuit including static logic, the operation speed of a path including the dynamic circuit may increase, but additional logic circuits are required to provide an input/output (I/O) interface between the dynamic circuit and the static logic. Thus, it is difficult to increase the overall operation speed of the integrated circuit including the dynamic circuit.